They Were Right
by hiddenhorcrux
Summary: Vader battles himself as he watches his own son in the hands of his master, and memories of what he thought he had forgotten and pushed to the back of his mind returns.


**They Were Right**

**A Star Wars Fan Fiction By Hiddenhorcrux**

**Summary: Vader battles himself as he watches his own son in so much pain, and memories of what he thought he had forgotten and pushed to the back of his mind returns.**

**Author's Note: This is my first fanfic and I hope you all like it. Got the inspiration while watching Star Wars. Reviews appreciated, especially constructive criticism. Edited: 25 January 2009**

**Disclaimer: Belongs to George Lucas.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'You cannot hide forever, Luke.'

Vader walked slowly, his eyes peeling for his son. The darkness around him was as black as night. He felt suffocated. He never wanted to do this. To fight his own son.

His son…

'_Anakin, you're breaking my heart! You're going down a path I can't follow!'_

_Anakin frowned. He thought Padme would always be on his side. He tried to keep his voice level,' Because of Obi Wan?'_

_He saw her shake her head, her eyes forming with tears. The pain that was clear on her face should have hurt Anakin too, but he was devoid of all emotions. 'Because of what you've done! Of what you've planed to do! Stop! Stop now... Come back, I love you!''_

'I will not fight you.'

Vader turned to the direction of Luke's voice, trying to shake away Padme's tear-streaked face away from his mind. The look in her eyes brought a fresh wave of emotions. Emotions he did not allow himself to feel for so long: pain, hurt… sadness.

'Give yourself to the Dark Side. It is the only way you can save your friends. Yes, your thoughts betray you. Your feelings for them are strong. Especially for... your sister.'

A sister? Padme had another daughter?

_My daughter?_

Thoughts swam around Vader's head as he tried to collect them. He could feel so many emotions, almost fitting to burst. His vision seemed to blur around the edges, and he could feel an odd tingling in what was left of his limbs. He could feel Vader's triumphant smile, but it was so overpowered by another feeling.

_Happiness._

He had a daughter.

_Some feeling returned to Anakin. He was sorely tempted to reach out and hold onto his wife and forget everything. But then Anakin saw Obi Wan standing defiantly at the ship's exit. Numbness spread through him before anger burned in him like never before._

'_Liar!' You're with him! You brought him here to kill me!'_

_He saw Padme's eyes look around desperately, before they landed on his again. They seemed to plead with him, trying to tell him it was not true._

'_No!'_

… _How dare she lie to him? The anger Anakin felt in his heart multiplied a hundredfold. He raised his hand, ignoring any warning his heart was shouting at him. He tightened his grip, watching as Padme grasped at her throat. He almost felt a sick sense of pleasure, watching his wife suffer. Every creature in the universe should bow down to him like this. His power should make them all fear him, him alone._

Vader collected his thoughts and continued, 'So, you have a twin sister. Your feelings have now betrayed her, too. Obi-Wan was wise to hide her from me. Now his failure is complete. If you will not turn to the Dark Side', Vader took a deep breath, 'then perhaps she will...'

'NEVER!'

Before he knew what was happening, a green lightsabre ignited and was turning to strike him. The power emanating from his son was so incredible, that Vader was no match for his own son. He could feel determination, courage and… anger from his son. He was so overwhelmed by the feelings coming from his son. The feelings were like the same ones he felt when he cut off Dooku's head, all those years ago. The feelings that soon helped turn him to the dark side.

He did not want to fight his son. Luke was powerful, and he was weak. He was not the man he once was. Not long after, Luke's attack, Vader was lying on the floor with his hand cut off. Pain would have been clear on his face, if not for the hideous mask that covered his scarred face from the rest of the galaxy.

'_Let her go Anakin!'_

_Anakin's eyes stayed on his wife, watching as she pleaded silently with her eyes. He refused to look at his former master. He meant nothing._

'_Let her go.'_

_Anakin faltered hearing the steel in his old master's voice. He released his wife from his force grip. He never felt anything like what he was feeling before, never so strongly._

_Betrayal._

'And now, Young Skywalker… You will die.'

Blue sith lightning exploded from the tips of his master's fingertips, and he watched as his son cried out in pain.

'Father!"

Vader looked away, not bearing to see his own son in such pain. The thoughts he had previously collected exploded, and so many things he thought forgotten, so many things he had pushed to the back of his mind returned.

'_No you listen! We live in a real world, come back to it.'_

'_Now Lord Vader, go and bring peace to the Empire.'_

'_Anakin, you're breaking my heart!'_

'_Are you an angel?'_

'_When I'm around you, my mind is no longer my own.'_

'_You were the Chosen One!'_

'_We'd be living a lie…'_

'_Oh no, I'd be much too frightened to make fun of a senator.'_

'_Something wonderful has happened, Ani.'_

'_We could go to the lake country, just the three of us..'_

'_It was said that you would destroy the Sith, not join them!'_

'_I'm pregnant…'_

'_I'm not the Jedi I should be.'_

'_I have the power to save the one you love…!'_

'_Where is Padme? Is she alive? Is she safe?'_

'_So love has blinded you?'_

'_You were to bring balance to the force, not leave it in darkness!'_

'_I think our lives are about to be destroyed anyway..'_

'_You were my brother, Anakin!'_

'_I'm afraid, in your anger…'_

'_Because of what you've done!'_

'_I truly... deeply... love you.'_

'_You killed her.'_

'NO!'

Vader screamed silently.

He would not let his only son die. He would not sit and watch his son die, like he was forced to watch his mother die. He would not be the same as he was; unable to stop death's inevitable process. He will save him.

_I will not let him die._

Anguish and triumph filled Anakin as he picked up his former master and threw him over the barrier, watching with a sick sense of satisfaction as he saw Palpatine falling to his death. It was something he should have done a long time ago. Something he was destined to do.

Anakin slumped on the ground, his body draining quickly of energy. He watched as he saw his son pick him up as best as he could. He saw the blurred figures running around the hangar, trying to escape. He saw his son's face, his eyes set in grim determination as continued to make his way to a ship.

Oh, how he long to see that face. Without this red vision, and without this monstrous helmet. He wanted to see him. _With my own eyes_.

Anakin stopped Luke, he slumped once more, leaning on the ship's entrance.

'Luke, help me take off this mask,' Anakin rasped out.

There was only one thing left to do. His time was up, and he yearned to join his wife, Obi-Wan, and Qui Gon in whatever life there was after death.

'But you'll die…' Shock stirred in his son's eyes. Luke didn't want to let him go so soon, not right after he was saved

Anakin closed his eyes momentarily.

'Nothing can stop that now. Just for once... let me look on you… with my own eyes.'

He saw his mask being removed slowly by his son, and for once, after years and years, he could see everything the way it was; not just red. The beauty of the different colours of the world. The bright blue, the stunning green… and even the pale grey of the metal walls. His eyes fell on his son.

_His eyes… He has my eyes._

_And he has Padme's smile._

Anakin looked down sadly at his son. How he wished he could have been the right father. The father that tried to keep his own children quiet when they were crying. The father that played with his own children, and raised them. The father that scolded his children as they went through the inevitable bout of rebellion. But it was too late now. He took a long glance at his son.

It was enough.

'Now... go, my son. Leave me,' Anakin rasped out in an attempt to get his son out of danger.

'No, you're coming with me. I'll not leaving you here. I've got to save you.'

He could see the desperation in his son's eyes. But they both knew it. Anakin was dying.

He smiled at Luke. He was saved. After years and years of wrong, he was finally saved: by his own son. And so in the end, Padme was right. Obi-Wan was right. They always are, and always have been.

'You already have, Luke. You were right. You were right about me. Tell your sister... you were right.'

Anakin smiled one last time as he closed his eyes.

They were all right.


End file.
